Fiesta de Consolación
by anoniblast25
Summary: Gorros de fiesta que tirados eran. Olor a tabaco y perfume barato. Llamas que rodeaban la casona y pastel hecho trizas. Un cigarrillo y dedos huesudos. ¿Qué piensas tú de los cumpleaños? Definitivamente, son un asco. {ONE SHOT} (AU) Fanfic participante en el Reto: Mes de Haruka del Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.


**HOLA AMIGOS MÍOS *Llega después de Hiatus bc castigado***

Aquí de nuevo... Blast. Sí, ¿a quién más esperaban? ¿Al conejo de pascua? bitch, hell no.

Como siempre, lamento la tardanza y las actualizaciones de 1000FdM y G:AP que claro, no les traje, lol.

Okey, les traigo este oneshot que he hecho para participar en el _**Reto: Mes de Haruka**_ del _ **Foro Iwatobi Swim Club**_. Gracias por puntuar (votar) o cualquier cosa así.

Sé que es algo raro que yo hago estas cosas porque... nunca lo hago (bruh) pero quería intentar al menos tres veces. Tengo varias ideas para oneshots que tal vez pueda publicar este mes. saben que amo a Haruka, sorry gomenasai (what).

Espero disfruten. Comentarios son siempre bien apoyados. Gracias : ) _*corazón gay pq no me dejan poner*_

* * *

 **PITY PARTY**

 _ **Título:**_ _Fiesta de Consolación  
_ _ **Writer:**_ _Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
_ _ **Idioma:**_ _Español  
_ _ **Género:**_ _…Ni yo tengo idea  
_ _ **Tipo:**_ _Drabble que se convirtió a oneshot  
_ _ **Pareja(s):**_ _Sólo sé que Haruka es protagonista, bye_

* * *

 **~ DISCLAIMER ~**

Los personajes de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club pertenecen a _Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_.

Este fanfiction participa en el **Reto: El mes de Haruka** , perteneciente al **Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

 **número de palabras:** 950 (según mi versión de Word)

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **[Fiesta de Consolación]**

"Es mi jodida fiesta y haré lo que sea, hasta que el lugar se incendie por lo llamativo de las velas."

Se había dicho a sí mismo mientras la luz de la noche entraba por el gran ventanal detrás de él.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar de nuevo cosas que no le gustaban. Y sus ojos, azules tan mar y tan acuoso, ya no brillaban aunque él quisiese.

Las imágenes y los sonidos volvieron a su cabeza. Palabras que retumbaban en sus oídos. Gorros de fiesta que tirados eran al piso. Chicos que lloraban de desesperación y corrían hasta la salida de la gran casona. Sangre inmaculada que corría a chorros de los invitados.

Se tomó la cabeza por un gran dolor. Las heridas de los brazos de abrieron otra vez.

Y comenzó a imaginarse todo de nuevo. Ahí en el salón de la mansión.

Osos de peluche que eran decapitados por las manos de un artista, porque a él le gustaba mucho pintar. Y una risa que jamás había sido escuchada por los presentes VIP que se encontraban en aquel entonces.

Y tampoco por él.

Recordaba que Nagisa oraba como podía con sus rodillas abrazadas hacia sí mismo, debajo de una pequeña mesa. Que Rei le miraba con los orbes en blanco, tan sorprendido y asustado. Makoto parado en medio de la dichosa habitación con las córneas saltadas por la exasperación. Y Rin, miraba al festejado con las pupilas tan dilatadas que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Todos estaban igual. Todos pensaban lo mismo. Todos querían dejar el infierno frente a sus narices.

Todo, en un ambiente tan grotesco. Rin seguía estático, mirando directamente los ojos del muchacho frente a él. Aquel que con sus huesudos dedos sujetaba la navaja y partía el pastel.

Y las fotografías de un Haruka sonriente golpeando cadáveres se veían tan divertidas. Pero dolía el memorizar.

Haruka se golpeó a sí mismo la nariz hasta sangrar. El hilo carmesí corrió hasta su pecho. Las imágenes en su cabeza seguían ahí, muy dentro, y no se irían jamás.

Porque le perseguían los muertos.

Las fiestas de cumpleaños no habían sido tan divertidas para él hasta ese día. Había recordado cada paso que había hecho hace ya un año y las había seguido al pie de la letra. Exactamente todo. Desde la decapitación de los peluches hasta rociar la alfombra roja con gasolina y _tinner._ Y el pastel, que había sido preparado por sí mismo, seguía ahí en la mesa con todo su esplendor.

Repudiaba los pasteles.

Lamió una porción y se asqueó. Con la misma navaja de aquel día, acuchillo el postre hasta hacer agujeros enormes. Una vez hecho, le dio un puñetazo hasta destrozarlo.

La rabia de nuevo le invadió.

Las mismas imágenes llegaron con el tintineo del reloj que marcaba la hora. Media noche y contando los segundos. Las estrellas ya no danzaron aquella madrugada, y la luna se escondió en la oscuridad total y plena.

Y la sangre de su nariz siguió escurriendo, como su respiración entrecortada bajaba su pecho y subía. Y su semblante que siempre había estado estoico, ahora era una obra de furia y melancolía.

Se dejó caer en la silla y exhaló como pudo. Le dolían las costillas y, sus manos embarradas de pastel, se veían asquerosas.

Las lágrimas salieron con el pasar de los segundos donde el silencio reinó. Dolía tanto cuando se acordaba de sus actos pecaminosos de un año.

Porque por su culpa sus amigos ya no estaban a su lado.

Y aún recordaba las caras de todos cuando su risa exaltada se escuchó en las más arrinconadas habitaciones de la mansión.

Pero, shh…

…Las paredes no hablan.

Y tan macabro el reloj seguía sonando. Sus ojos ardían y su nariz dolía. Ya no gustaba de sufrir. Era odioso. Era horrible.

Y el gato negro que le acompañaba por las noches, saltó hacia la gran mesa rectangular donde los globos todavía estaban en reposo. Con sus afiladas garras, reventó cinco, según contó Haruka.

Y él le acarició el cuello y la nariz. Tomó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo prendió, dejando caer el mechero encendido al suelo, que poco a poco comenzó a prender luces llamativas.

El color, tan vivo, tan imaginable.

Un carmesí que le traía recuerdos amargos de una tragedia tan agridulce donde dejó escapar su verdadero yo, sintiéndose suave y protegido para ser juzgado como loco y frío.

El gato saltó a las cortinas y maulló para alarmar a las personas que estuviesen cerca, porque el fuego casi le alcanzaba al negruzco pelaje y le quemaba con ardor.

…Pobre de él, que ya no había ningún alma viviente alrededor.

Pero Haruka reía mientras las lágrimas salían. Tan acuosas y llenas de cristales que brillaban con alegría.

Y gritos se escucharon. Risas siguieron. Lágrimas no pararon. Hasta que cayó en un punto muerto.

El mechero prendido. Las cortinas que se achicaban en color negro. La oscuridad que le tendía. Y las llamas que vivas seguían.

Ah, la casona incendiada era lo mejor.

Una calada, dos caladas, tres caladas, al cigarrillo. Dos exhalaciones al gato de su costado y la última a la alfombra. Donde el humo del tabaco se combinó con las cenizas que estaban quedando.

Se relamió los labios, tan contento, y miró a un punto fijo sin ser visto. El gato ya no maullaba pues había saltado por la ventana.

¿Era eso, acaso, sentirse libre?

Y Haruka seguía riendo alrededor de las flamas calientes que le carcomían la muy enferma alma condenada a la mansión Nanase.

Ah, pero, shh…

…Los cumpleaños no cuentan para los muertos que desean libertad.

Porque aquella fiesta de consolación hacia su persona, se le había salido de control hasta llegar al punto de morirse de la depresión.


End file.
